


45

by SaiyaLeone



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt, M/M, Memories, Pain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyaLeone/pseuds/SaiyaLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng was called up to the president office, only to never leave again. (based on the song 45 by Shinedown)</p>
            </blockquote>





	45

 

The cold blue eyes that belonged to none other than President Shinra stared down at the wutain man he had shoved to his knees on the floor. This was it, the president had decided it was time for him to resign, or so he thought. Tseng looked up as two others were brought into the room he’d been asked to report to. He looked up into none other than the scared eyes of a woman he had raised. The rookie turk the president had called to assist him quickly disarmed him and the two other that had been brought in.

His Mind drifted over his past fifty some odd years of life and he mindlessly wondered how he ended up here. He’d never been disloyal to the president. All the things he’d just watched happen, all the time he could have stepped in, but did not.  Now he watched and sat as he was stripped of the very last weapon, his 45 that had not only been priceless to him, but the man who had given it to him.

The president stopped the rookie from throwing it on the desk, instead taking the 45 in his hands and examining the gun.

“This one had been his hadn’t it?” the president asked like he was expecting the wutain man answer.

The wutain man remained silent, answering the man with a glare that spoke far more than any words would have.

 _Send away for a priceless gift_  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

Tseng watched in silence as the president handed the pistol to his trembling son.

“You have a choice Rufus, You take his life or you take hers,” he said gesturing the the now crying purple haired woman.

The young man’s eyes widened impossibly, “I-I can’t,” he said his own eyes starting to tear.

“You have to, this man’s life or your lover’s, if you don’t I take both of their lives,” the large man said cruelly.

“You’ll take mine Rufus.” The wutain man said cold and unfeeling. He pulled the younger man the press the barrel to his head. The blonde man whimpered a few tears escaping as he leveled the gun with the head of one of the men who had raised him. Distantly he heard a chortle leave the lips of the sadistic man that had employed him for so many ears of his life.

 _And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,_  
I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

The Wutain man’s memories began to play in his mind, hoping his last thought would at least be a pleasant one.

Tseng’s mind wandered back to his mother when she was still alive. How she would smile and light up a room, even under his father oppressive glares. He remembered the birth of his twin sisters and how happy she had been then. He also remembered how she had never truly been happy with her life, till she came to visit him and Vincent for the holidays his sisters had off. Soon she and Vincent’s father were together and he watched her stay happy for a long time. He distinctly remembered the last Christmas they shared and her proudly announcing she was once again pregnant, knowing it was Grimoire’s child.

She died not long after that, taking his unborn sister with her. The image of his seven year old sister braiding two black feathers into her own hair still haunted him to this day.

The black feathers he remembered staying in her hair till the day she died, only leaving it long enough to re-braid her hair. He then remembered finding her dead in her apartment not long after she was told of her lover’s false death. He could recall the blood dripping from the arms she had runs razor blades down and across. Even worse he remembered the salty taste of his own tears as he was informed of the child that had been growing inside her.

 _Send a message to the unborn child_  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

His mind wandered a bit further back, to the man he’d let have every piece of him he’d had to give. For a few, he was sixteen again and blushing asking Vincent if he could kiss him. His heart fluttered when the man said yes. He damn near burst from excitement when his lips met Vincent’s for the first time, the kiss escalated and later that night Vincent took his virginity.

Not long after that there had been a mission, Vincent got hurt and he could still feel the fear of losing the man. He remembered the way his black suit had been torn in so many places and blood seeping out of wounds where shrapnel had been imbedded from the bomb. He felt the weight of his lover holding him down from him tackling him to protect him from the blast. Tseng remembered dragging him to the safety of the waiting helicopter, holding his head in his lap and trying to speak to him while his ears were ringing too much for him to actually hear his lover’s words.

When Vincent had finally been released from the hospital he took him to meet his mama. Leena had been pleased to meet the man he son was with. Tseng’s papa was a completely different story. He had never accepted anything he did. He considered him a failure. All Tseng wanted at one point was his father’s acceptance, but, he never received it. The boy had watched for so long as his father abused and hurt everyone around him. He burnt the mark into tseng forehead the day he turned thirteen.

Tseng’s memories shifted again to the day he watched the boy he raised cry in the arms of the woman he called his daughter. He felt he had failed them after not convincing the president that dropping the plate was a bad idea. He had told Rufus to go give Reno the order to plant the bomb that brought down the plate. He had been forced to watch as children and parents were killed. Mela held him until he had cried himself to sleep. He felt like he had failed his children, watching the breakdown of his surrogate son.

 _[Chorus]_ __  
  
Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe

He continued to sift through his memories, good and bad. He remembered seeing Vincent thirty years after he had been told his lover was dead. Vincent, on the other side of a war with a “terrorist group.” He remembered watching the deterioration of the man who he had raised in the place of Vincent and Lucrecia, and not being able to help him. He remembered sleeping beside both Vincent and a slightly pregnant Lucrecia the few times he was allowed to visit them in Neibleheim.

He snapped out of his thoughts looking up to Rufus, not meeting his eyes to make it easier for him. “You will shoot me, I’m ready,” Tseng said softly, hearing the sobs and pleading of his daughter and seeing the tears falling down Rufus’s face.

 _[Chorus]_ __  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
45  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

“Pull the trigger now!” Tseng commanded.

Rufus pulled, Tseng felt a searing pain, his body falling back and then his world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So if this is liked I'm thinking of writing some of what came before this, give me some input on it.


End file.
